villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shingo Shoji
Shingo Shoji (庄司 真吾 Shōji Shingo) [an antagonist from the manga and anime series.] is a member of the NightKids who drives a red Honda Civic SiR-II (EG6). Shingo races dangerously: he will nudge his rival's car in order to make the other driver lose control. He doesn't find plain downhill races any fun, preferring to race against a handicap. In this handicap match, Shingo tapes his right hand to the steering wheel for the duration of the race. By doing this, Shingo limits his own steering capabilities to pleasure himself. In terms of racing ability, Shingo is the second best driver on the Night Kids team. He is also a childhood friend of Impact Blue's navigator, Sayuki. Shingo actually shares many beliefs with Takeshi, but whenever they watch other battles, they stay away from one another so that people won't mistake them as friends. There were also times that he supported his teammate for the Night Kids' sake, like the battle against Seiji Iwaki and his Evo IV. In 5th Stage, Takumi remembered and mentioned that Shingo lost to him. Personality Shingo Shoji drives a Honda Civic (EG6), which he often uses dangerously in order to win. He's a driver that finds regular Downhill races boring and one of the few villainous characters in the series, though he spends much of the latter half of the series as having a grudging respect for Takumi, the series' lead, and sticking around Takeshi Nakazato. He is also a childhood friend of Sayuki, the navigator of Impact Blue. Story Wanting to prove himself to his fellow Night Kids member, Takeshi Nakazato who was defeated by Takumi Fujiwara, Shingo Shoji challenged Takumi to a race by Wrecking Takumi's friend Itsuki while he was on a date, and spinning Iketani out when he was testing his recently-repaired S13. Takumi accepted Shingo's challenge to a gumtape death match, where the right hand is taped to the wheel, severely limiting both drivers abilities. Though Shingo had the initial advantage, Takumi was soon able to come up with a strategy to overcome the weakness. When Takumi passed Shingo, Shingo attempted to wreck both himself and Takumi in a desperate attempt to tie the race, but underestimated Takumi's driving ability and crashed into a guard rail, ruining his car and forcing him to admit defeat by accepting the help of Iketani, who was following the trail of the race. Later on in the series, Shingo acted more as a background character, often talking with Nakazato and supporting him when he was racing against Keisuke at Myogi, and when Emperor's Seiji Iwaki challenged Nakazato to a race. Both Shingo and Nakazato prefer to watch the races at a distance, so people won't mistake them as friends. Profile *'Likes': His Civic, FF Cars *'Dislikes': FR Cars, Nakazato Takeshi Trivia *In Initial D: Fifth Stage, Shingo appears to have a tan. *It might be slightly hinted that he may be a fan of Mugen Motorsports, a Honda Car Tuning Specialist. *When he made his first appearance intimidating Iketani's S13, it appears that the Mugen RNR wheel is painted in Metallic Silver. But later in the anime, especially when racing with Takumi in the Gum Tape Deathmatch in Episode 15 of First Stage, his Mugen RNR wheels suddenly became Black with a Red Trim. In the Initial D Arcade Stage video games, his Mugen RNR Rims are again only shown in Metallic Silver. *His voice actor in the New Initial D movie, Shuhei Sakaguchi, also voiced Hiroya Okuyama in Fifth Stage. Category:Anime Villains Category:Assassins Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Brutes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Redeemed Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers